


Chills

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/M, Guide Sakura, Sakura has a honey badger, SasuSaku Month 2019, Sasuke has a snake, Sentinel Sasuke, Sentinel/Guide, Spirit Animals, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Sentinel Sasuke suffers a hypersensitivity drop and his unoficial Guide Sakura helps him through it.For the Sasusaku month day 11: Chills





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> This is based more in the Tv show "the sentinel" than the fanon idea of sentinels and guides, so no shields.
> 
> For the Sasusaku month day 11: Chills
> 
> Sakura's spirit animal is a honey badger because those BAMFs Fight lions and eat cobras for breakfast but they're smol and antipandas.

Uchiha were sentinels. Proud protectors of their people, genetically engineered by years of evolution to hone onto their abilities and senses into something more.

Not human, stronger than any Shinobi. They could hear, smell and see better. Even the feeling of their fingers over any surface could give them more information than weeks of investigation.

Senju varied between Sentinels and Guides. The most remarkable Guide had been the first Hokage, the man had been strong, renowned as the God of Shinobi. And yet his intelligence, kindness and the ability to form and maintain bonds cemented peace between the two strongest clans that founded Konoha.

Inuzuka were Sentinels, obviously. They were closer to their animal side than to their humanity. Their animal spirit always were dogs and so, they kept the canines as companions.

Strangely enough, their dogs also served as their guides. Their animals companions helped them in their fights but they also helped to keep the Inuzuka in touch with their humanity.

Hyuuga were divided between Guides and Sentinels. The main branch were Guides, and the Sentinels were forced into servitude to them. Because everyone knew what happened to a Sentinel who didn’t have a Guide.

They lost themselves, lost their sanity and their humanity.

The Uchiha family didn’t have Guides in their family, they had Sentinels or they had normal Shinobi.

They soldiered on their lives, steeled their hearts until they finally broke down and were forced to accept a volunteer Guide, from the hospital.

Sasuke is a Sentinel, he’s a prodigy. Faster, stronger and incredibly more aware of his surroundings than his classmates.

He’s colder than his classmates, too. Sasuke detaches himself from any relationship.

He’s has experienced only one Sentinel drop in his short life. And it was traumatic beyond measure.

When Itachi used the Infinite Tsukuyomi and he was forced to receive the treatment from a cold, impersonal Hyuuga Guide at the hospital.

Naruto is a normal Shinobi, a clear disadvantage if his teachers and everyone around him were to be asked about his career as ninja.

Sakura is a Guide, smart, nurturing and friendly.

Sasuke doesn’t say much when Kakashi puts them together in every mission. The reality is that Guides don’t need Sentinels, even when they’re physically weaker than their counterparts, and when Sentinels provide protection and strength to their partners.

Sakura’s aura helps him to concentrate, she tells him how to use his senses in the specific ways needed to end his missions. She even soothes his pains and calms his temper.

She never helped him with a drop until now.

He’s shivering from the cold air of winter in Konoha sending deep chills down his spine. He’s suffering from hypersensitivity, and Sasuke knows it’s his fault.

He overused his tact while trying to follow an enemy’s lead, even though Sakura told him they could find them with regular ninja techniques.

Now he’s suffering the consequences.

When Sakura finds him, she immediately falls to the ground where he’s hunched over himself to maintain his body warmth and holds his hand lightly, mindful of his oversensitivity.

“It’s okay, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura smiles, holding his hand over her head and tangling his fingers in her hair.

Her spiritual honey badger manifests between their bodies and his own snake curls up around her. Their spirits connecting and stabilizing him immediately.

“Sa-Sakura.” He stutters, trembling from the cold coursing through his body.

“I’m here, Sasuke-kun. Concentrate on the feel of my hair.” She instructs kindly. “On our spirit animals.”

Her hair feels soft. Her body so near his own feels warm. She smells like flowers and by the act of concentrating on her, he slowly regains the warmth of his own body.

He forgets the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
